


All for One

by perryvic, Zaganthi (Caffiends)



Series: Brothers in Arms [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Dubious Consent, M/M, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perryvic/pseuds/perryvic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiends/pseuds/Zaganthi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Captain Brook called and said he was on his way. I suspect we're it." Colonel Moran set his glass on the table, watching John with the man's customary intensity. "Since you're probably hoping to get laid tonight, let me be unit father for a moment and tell you I hope you're not going out in that jumper."</p>
            </blockquote>





	All for One

**Author's Note:**

> I have two co-authors who humor me when I want to write the same story twice; Another version of [Relentless](http://archiveofourown.org/works/548353) .

Sometimes, a man just had to lie through his teeth to his sister to get some time during his holiday that he might actually enjoy. It had been a vague running murmur when the lot of them had gotten leave approved, that they'd cut the homefront shit short early and meet up in Berlin before heading back into theatre. Maybe two or three of them would actually do it, or hell. John wasn't sure if he cared if anyone showed up or not just then, because he didn't need to be with his mates to know that if he spent one more minute watching Harry and Clara passive aggressively snipe at each other while Harry drank and drank and drank -- all the signs of a fast dissolving marriage -- he was going to snap. 

So it still surprised him to see the Colonel sprawled out in a chair in the hotel's lobby. It was one of those moments that always made John laugh, that do I recognise you out of uniform dance. Some people it was worse than others, but Colonel Moran seemed to have gone with trade a uniform for a uniform, jeans and a shirt, haircut still perfectly regulation. He lifted his glass in a vague hello while John fumbled with his German through the check-in process. It'd been a good flight, not left him too tired for a night of going out and getting completely shitfaced.

"Hey," John said knowing he probably looked very unlike the medic the guys were used to. He wanted to flip a salute or something.

"At ease, Captain. We're off duty." Colonel Moran took a small sip of whatever it was he was drinking. "How was your leave?"

"Could have been better," he said taking a seat. "I miss the hell out of my family when I'm not there," he said and shrugged.

"And then you meet them again and it's a fresh grate?" The man guessed, while a valet -- or something -- took John's bags.

"It's an experience," John said. "Made Afghanistan look pretty peaceful." He sat and relaxed. "Anyone else coming?"

"Captain Brook called and said he was on his way. I suspect we're it." He set his glass on the table, watching John with the man's customary intensity. "Since you're probably hoping to get laid tonight, let me be unit father for a moment and tell you I hope you're not going out in that jumper."

"What's wrong with my jumper?" John protested. "It's bloody cold out there."

The Colonel was grinning now, gesturing at John with his glass. "Yeah, but no woman's gunna jump you in a club if you're wearing that. I mean, I'd probably not mind, but I think you're shooting for a different type."

John went blank for a moment. The Colonel had pretty much just outed himself. He'd heard rumours, but not come across it himself. "Maybe I am," he said cautiously, "but as it happens I do have a going out shirt."

There were rumours, after all -- every commanding officer he'd ever met had been called a cocksucker at some point in his life by his men, because *surely* that would explain whatever perceived unfairness they were coming across -- but actual gay officers were rare and uptight, which led to every martinet-type of officer *also* being branded a cocksucker. It generally lead to some outrageous laughs, but there was outrageous laughs around the table at night and then there was confirming a rumour. 

"Good. I'd hate to have you be the only officer who came back from Hols without having at least one good night out."

"So there's a plan for tonight?" John asked taking a seat. "One good night is all I need."

"Brook swears he's found a club that's on the up and up. Half priced drinks all night, and the event is called 'Friday Fuck'." The Colonel finished his drink. "Which is rather straight to the point, but also something we won't be seeing much of once we get into the AO."

"Sounds classy, when we headed out?" John asked trying to place the name of Brook. Not one he recognised.

"Whenever you're ready and Brook swans back in. And yeah, it sounds real classy, but why waste time bothering people who aren't looking for the same kind of night as you are?" He started to stand up. "Go on, find your room, and we'll meet back down here...?"

"Right, I'll go get changed," John replied. "I'll be back in about half an hour okay?" He wanted a shower at the very least, but he was eager to get back and hit the town.

"I'll meet you back here," he confirmed, fishing his phone out absently.

It was nice to find his bags carefully placed on the stand, his ruck and his gear neatly piled beside the bags. It was easy to set out clothes and then move into the shower. The hotel provided soap, and he had condoms somewhere in his pack to look for when he got out. Maybe for once the I'm Getting Laid shower wouldn't be remiss.

He believed in being prepared, and he showered, scrubbed, put on the lucky shirt and then made sure he had lube (of course), cash, condoms and everything that might get him a decent shag. Then he headed off back downstairs... and he barely recognised Brook when he got there. One of the only people around who didn't tower over him. Couldn't say that about the Colonel.

Brook looked completely different out of uniform -- dressed up for a night out, he looked like a bit of a chav, like a kid fresh out of boot camp and not a Captain who John vaguely remembered seeing giving competent orders on vehicle maintenance. There had to be a joke in there, John figured. A supply officer, a medical officer, and an infantry officer go out to a bar...

"Atta boy, that's better. You should give tips to the greaser here." Moran slapped Brook's shoulder light-heartedly.

"Yeah, considering you just sent me to my room to get rid of the jumper," he replied wryly. "I don't think I can give fashion advice to anyone."

Brook laughed. "My mum said I was a sight when I got home. I'm not sure it gets any better." He was all sideways smiles and wide eyes, a little stunned seeming around the edges; sharp contrast to Colonel Moran's muted calm and easy, towering posture. Fumbly as he stood there like a ball of nerves. But he was competent in the field, John had seen that, and that was more important than the fact that he'd probably have to make sure the other man didn't drink himself unconscious trying to handle his nerves.

"Cab's on the way."

"As long as one of us remembers where we're staying," John said. "Uh, Can't really call you Captain and Colonel all evening. Call me John."

"Seb," Moran offered, taking the lead on the way to the door, probably out of habit.

"I'm Richard." Brook fell back a little, offering his hand to John. "Sorry, I know Sebastian better than I do you. You medical sorts keep to yourselves... and don't spent a lot of time yelling at me, come to think of it."

"I very rarely yell," John said with a smile shaking his hand. "Good to be going out with you guys." He followed Seb to the door. Seb was a fine looking man and...yeah, out of his league probably. 

He really hadn't expected the man to out himself, but it was maybe something that just didn't come up in the line of work. Now that he'd caught on, it'd just derailed John's mind, because Seb was lean and hard, and loping towards the waiting cab. "It's a nice club," Richard promised. "I went there last year on leave, by a fluke. It was, uh. A very memorable time. I doubt I'll find the same sweet redhead, but..."

"Worth a try huh? Especially if the drinks are half price," John said getting into the cab. "Sounds like you had fun."

"I had a great time. I mean, it's..." He made a shrugging open handed gesture. "I've never seen a place like this in London."

"Health department would shut it down," Seb chuckled from the front seat as he gave the cabbie the directions in surprisingly fluid German.

"You've both been there before?" John started looking at them both, wondering if they had ever hooked up. Couldn't have done. Seriously.

"No, no, I'm just guessing from the *stories* Brook had so lovingly shared with anyone in earshot when the sod's drunk," Seb grinned, looking over the backseat. "What was that, about her letting you jerk off on her face, right there at the bar?"

"Holy crap, seriously?" John knew his jaw had dropped. He wasn't vanilla or anything, but not in public.

"Oh, it's..." Richard made a circular gesture. "It's all public. They check you at the door for condoms. It's this big complex, and there's all sorts of, well, anything. Anything you could want. Someone else has probably shown up looking for it. And lots of people bring their own, if you just. Want to watch."

"Sounds pretty hardcore." Still getting laid seemed on the cards in that sort of place. He perked up at that thought because it really had been a long time.

He was crap at keeping a steady girlfriend, and downrange there was mostly the odd hand job, and one really good blowjob in a cargo container. It was hard to not squirm at the thought, watching Seb turn around and grin again. "I'd say it sounds promising."

"That too," John agreed. And hey, Seb would pull in a lot of interested types who he might be able to benefit from. "Relying on you to hook a few in."

He laughed, shaking his head as he glanced back out the window. "You'll do fine. You don't think you'll pull something all on your own?"

"Going on past records... generally someone who turns out to be batshit crazy," John said with a grin. "I'm a magnet for them."

"I can hear the theme song to Jaws," Richard joked quietly. "I'll help you fend them off. It'll be great. Anyway, who cares if they're crazy if they're fuckable?"

"That depends on the nature of the fucking," John replied. "Could be risky." And interesting.

"I'll make sure you get home at the end of the night, John," Seb promised, turning around again. "Unless you leave the place with some hot thing, and then that's out of my hands tonight."

John chuckled. "Yeah, I can deal with that." 

They were being driven through the back streets of Berlin. It took a while -- it certainly was off the beaten path, and the taxi driver smirked wildly as they pulled to a stop. He even wished them luck, as they took a moment to pay him and Seb seemed to scan the area thoughtfully. The bar was called the Labyrinth. Richard's smile was infectious, kid in a candy store wide as he led the way towards the bouncer.

John didn't know enough German to pick up exactly what was being said but, the next thing he knew they were being ushered through as if they were VIP's and Labyrinth was... looking wild already and it was only the start of the evening.

He distractedly watched as a woman walked by on her way to the bar. She was tanned bronze, and her heels were teeteringly high. And she was completely naked, heart-shaped ass sticking out invitingly as she placed her order.

John startled when Seb slung an arm over his shoulders. "C'mon, let's get drinks. You can take your time with the window shopping over a couple of drinks. There's no need to rush into it."

"I have been going to completely the wrong type of bars." Everywhere he looked was flesh, and long slow speculative glances.

And why not? People where there to be seen. He was suddenly feeling over-dressed when Richard offered, "There's a coat check for. You know. Underwear."

Seb nudged them towards bar-stools, and shrugged out of his sleek jacket in the same motion. "I thought you were joking for a bit there, Richard."

"I'm definitely going to need a drink for this one," John said as he perched on one of the stools.

"They do really good drinks. Mojitos!" Richard offered excitedly, sitting on the other side of John. "I think this calls for tequila."

"Drei Mojitos." Seb gestured to the three of them, and the bartender winked at him, and started to pull glasses. 

"Jesus, I vaguely remember... A really bad tequila slammer night," John said. "Or a really good one. Salt and lime all the wrong way around...off of random people I have no bloody idea who. Seriously, young doctors? You'd never trust us if you knew what we were doing the night before."

"You, doing body shots." Seb said it with dubiousness in his voice, turning in his stool to look sideways at John. "*Really*? I'm going to need a demonstration to believe it."

Richard sighed, almost a whimper as he leaned an elbow on the bar, watching the woman in the heels strut off to another room. "None of this is ever spoken of again, right?"

"What happens in Berlin stays in Berlin..." John said as his mojito arrived."What's so unbelievable about me doing body shots huh?

"Calm, staid Doctor Watson. The most responsible man in the unit. A man without reproach. Your file is the most disgustingly respectable I've ever seen." Seb reached for his glass, and lifted it in a toast to clink against John's and Richard's. "Cheers. It just makes it hard to imagine is all. I think it's interesting."

"All that means is that I'm more discrete than most," he said knocking some of his drink back, "not that I don't do anything."

"I congratulate you on that; and what happens in Berlin, stays in Berlin." He took a slow sip of his drink, and made an appreciative face as he leaned back, scanning the scene around him. "I'd like to apologize about the jumper. Apparently, everyone here's naked anyway."

"Isn't it great?" Richard grinned, looking around thoughtfully, too. "Though it makes me wonder about these stools."

"Really didn't need that mental image," John replied taking a swig of the mojito. Stronger than he remembered. He was content to just look at the sights around him. It was a moving mass of bodies, and oozing sexuality.

It was hard for it to not be oozing sexuality, given all of the sex going on in and around the people who were dancing, and even that was putting on a show. For sex. There was a man pushed up against a wall, hands buried in the hair of another man who was sucking him off, and John glanced over at Seb for a moment to see him watching the same scene, almost finished with his drink. "You could ask to have a go," Richard offered quietly from John's other side. "No one minds anything here."

"Uh..." John hesitated. "That's a couple more drinks down the line I think," he admitted candidly. There was something very embarrassing about orgiastic behaviour when you were sober. 

And something embarrassing about considering it with his commander was sitting right beside him. Still, it wasn't any worse than listening to his roommate Skype his wife and their explicit video sex chat. On the bright side, neither of them seemed to care that he was in the room as well. And that was as close as he'd gotten to a blowjob in a damn long time, listening to Katie describe how she'd do Frank when he got home. No wonder he didn't show for lad's night out, he had something worth hanging around home for.

Sebastian groaned, and pointedly turned back to face the bar, tapping it to get the barman's attention. "Right, I'll have another. Christ. I'm not sure I can actually do this."

"At least there's someone here I know," John said letting his mind wander. Blow job, always nice but he wanted more than that tonight.

"I'm going to take a wander and see what's up. You two going to stay here and hold up the bar for a few more?" Richard asked, easing off of the stool, watching John. 

"Yeah, have fun," John said. Richard had that slightly cocky attitude that would just have him casually joining in with whatever took his fancy. "Jesus, I thought I was more hardcore than this."

"Dunno where this would rate. What do you call hard core?" Seb's wide shoulders curved in, posture thoughtful and as if it would shield him from what was going on just behind them. Some of their command were notoriously stone-faced, impossible to read, but the Colonel telegraphed things with his posture even if his expression was flat. So maybe John wasn't the only one there not hard core enough. 

"Uh... well an orgy would count," John said. "I mean, I've been... experimental, but uh. What do you call hardcore?"

"Oh, uh..." He looked distant, and then gratefully accepted his drink from the bartender, who seemed deeply amused. And then rather than answering, he laughed a little, quiet. "Jesus. I've had a pretty varied history."

"Edited highlights?" John asked taking his second drink. "Problem is over there, it's all high speed fuck so we don't get caught."

"No, you've all been caught." Seb's tone was not at all reassuring. "*All* of you. It's just a matter of, is it detrimental to moral, is it a... a unit discipline problem, or..." He ran a hand back through his hair. "Yeah. And tonight, you've got all the time in the world."

"Yeah and now it freaks me out having too many options. What about you, anyone catch your eye?" John asked.

"Oh, a lot catches my eye." He cocked an eyebrow at John. "But like I said, your tastes and mine are probably divergent." 

"Try me," John said although he suspected Seb would go for the strong, fit type, probably a real soldier not a short ass medic.

Seb lifted his eyebrow again, and took another swig of his drink. "I'd do you in a heartbeat. Which I hope doesn't make you uncomfortable."

Wow, blood rushed straight to his cock and stunned him. "Seriously? What...really but I'm so.... short." He was embarrassed into blurting that out and it wasn't exactly what he wanted to say but he suddenly thought that sex with Seb was a fantastic idea.

Seb rolled the glass between his hands, elbows on the counter. "I never pinned you for a height complex, doctor body shots."

"Well it's not that..." John cleared his throat. "I mean, fuck look at you, you're like a wet dream."

He laughed, still watching John intently. "Well, that's to the point. Most walking 'wet dreams' are also pretty fucking vain. It's not useful strength. There's no real power behind it."

He'd be crazy to turn him down. Someone like Seb... it wasn't that John had low self esteem but he thought he knew the type. Just went to show that he really shouldn't try guessing. "Makes me wish we'd worked this out back at the hotel. "

"Well, we can probably find a quiet corner and enjoy ruining someone else's furniture," Seb countered, taking another sip of his drink.

John had to take another gulp as his mouth went dry at the thought. Holy fuck, he just didn't get this lucky usually. "I'm definitely up for that.." he said immediately.

"I'm pretty sure Richard's elbow deep in pussy by now." He eased off of his stool slowly, still watching John. "So he won't mind if we wander off."

"Not an image I needed," John said following suit gripping his glass like a talisman. "Lead on." 

"Probably a very *correct* image, though," Seb laughed, grabbing his jacket and his drink to move with John -- not quite touching, but close enough that no one else seemed willing to invade on them. Yet. Outside of the bar area and the dancing, the lighting changed colours. There was a hallway that sloped down, and halfway to the bottom, Seb reached back and grabbed John's hand.

He was startled but smiled. Okay, he could go along with this. "You know where we're going?" he asked.

"Not a damn clue," Seb offered, looking briefly back over his shoulder at John. "But I figure we can find a niche that's a little less crowded down this way." Or they'd find some bold scene of debauchery. Now open doorways started to branch out from the hallway, and mostly John was right -- occupied, with equipment in place and in use, it looked like.

There was a lot going on in those rooms, more intent on actual fucking than showing off and John needed to adjust himself several times by the time they made it down the corridor. Miracle of miracle...an empty room down the end and that was good enough.

There was no sign of Richard, but if John was honest, he didn't give a shit where he'd gotten off to -- just that there was an empty couch that looked like it was clean. The room smelled of nicely scented disinfectant, which made it easier to sit on it when Seb pulled him along. There wasn't much time to get cold feet before the other man was kissing him.

Whoa and the Colonel had obviously been more wound up about it than he thought. Kissing he was good at though and he just rolled with it, pressing against his body making contact with everything he could. He was all lean muscle and hardness, and that was a hell of a turn on.

He wasn't sure where either Mojito ended up -- on the side table, maybe -- but he could feel Seb's hands sliding down his back, over his jacket and his going-out shirt, as the other man started to trade open-mouthed kisses with John, humming a little.

He seemed to be enjoying himself which was good because he definitely was enjoying the kissing. He wanted more, rubbing over Seb's groin encouragingly, over the material. The other man was as hard as a rock; when John repeated the motion, Seb's hands slid down, cupping his ass and pulling him in closer. "Fuck, okay, you have too many clothes..."

"Yeah..." He was stripping off almost immediately, "yeah fuck, so do you. Naked is good..." Naked in a club in the middle of Berlin. Yeah, he wanted the urgent rush of need, of everything.

Just the two of them on a sofa, and given that everyone was wrapped up in what they were doing there was no worry that anyone might be anything *but* wrapped up in their own opportunity to get laid. Seb shrugged out of his shirt, dropped it to the side table, helping John with his own. Without clothes, was as lean-muscled as he looked dressed, the only interesting scar starting at the base of his neck and curving down across his pectorals like massive claw marks. He was missing a nipple -- and apparently had no self-consciousness about the scarring, because he leaned up to kiss John's neck and slide his hands into the back of John's trousers.

There was something sexy about it, something raw and sensual about Seb's body and John found himself with and urge to taste and explore the muscles with his tongue. God, yeah it was going to be amazing.

No pressure, and he could just relax and stay focused, half-sprawled on top of the other man as they alternatingly kissed and tasted, still squirming out of clothes in spurts and starts. Seb eased a hand between John's pants and his ass, sliding fingers along his crack. "You top, or bottom, or...?"

"Both..." John gasped out. "Though, right now given a choice I'd like you to fuck me..." It was a mumble into skin and he always felt a bit embarrassed about asking.

"We'll get there." The fingers sliding dry against his asshole, not pushing anywhere, just teasing and exploring, felt damn good. 

"You know, I brought lube..." John mumbled biting down a little on skin. Not enough to break skin but enough to feel the firmness of the man.

Muscle had just enough give beneath his teeth, a firmness, and Seb groaned a little. "Yeah, so did I. I'll.." Get John's trousers and pants off, it seemed, and he started to squirm out of his own, shoes hitting the floor with a thud.

He barely registered being naked against the fact he was quivering with the anticipation of a good fucking. "In your own time..." he drawled with fake casualness.

"We've got all night, we can do this a couple more times..." A *couple*? Christ, Christ, that was a problem right there with a guy who was that fit. But he had John's tube of lube in hand, and finally got out of his own pants. John was hauled up too close to see, but he could feel it, the press of a hard dick sliding up against his thigh. "God, look at you."

"Mmmm, I'd rather look at you," he said and reached to stroke at that cock. 

It felt like a good handful in his fingers, nicely long, thick, proportionate to the rest of the man. Fuck, if he knew how to use it at all, John was in for a fantastic night, and it left him feeling like a bit of a size queen considering it that way. Seb was smirking as he watched, felt what John was doing, and then slid slicked fingers down along his crack again. "I'm not even asking where I measure up."

"Definitely in the top 25%" he teased lightly and then made an appreciative noise. "That's good."

"Good." He pressed those two fingers in, a slow curve of touch, just dipping into John before easing out. It left a faint stretching burn, and lingering slickness before Seb repeated the motion.

It had been a while, and the burn promised more; he carried on stroking at Seb's cock, figuring he needed the stretch. They could take their time, after all -- Seb leaned up to kiss him again, not stopping in the easy stretch with two fingers. He could feel almost every knuckle when Seb started to stretch, his other hand giving John's cock a good stroke. "Jesus..." He thrust into the hand automatically. The urge was immense and he was completely oblivious to the surroundings because there were fingers in his ass and a hand on his cock.

And a mouth against his, swallowing moans when Seb added a third slicked finger. He could feel the pads of Seb's fingers sliding along the edge of the muscle ring, as if he were curiously exploring. "Hold on, condom..."

Definitely condom. That was a must and he could hear the crackle of cellophane and sensation of movement and then, there it was, a push against him, and Jesus that was big. He groaned, rocking a little to get the muscles to ease from the instinctive clench.

Seb's hands settled on his hips, and he shifted up on the sofa a little, pulling John along with him as he crouched over the other man. He could only guess what he looked like, fucking himself slowly down onto Seb's dick, easing back up and then working back down slowly, Seb steadying him with every motion. "Christ. Look at you. Feels all right?"

"Feels fucking fantastic," he said settling into it. God, that was amazing. He could just roll with it, move when the instinct took him and everything was slow sensation jolting through his body.

He felt every shift Seb made, starting to thrust into him slowly, drag it out. His hands were still on John's hips when another hand wrapped around his dick, Richard standing there naked and looking engrossed as he started to stroke John off. John was too far into it to really register anything more than another sensation, an amazing sensation of white hot pleasure. It didn't seem strange right then, it just seemed like something else feeling amazing.

Kisses against his neck, and Seb's hands sliding up along his back, starting to thrust harder as Seb murmured, "Oh, Christ. Fuck, you're perfect..." He was exhaling, moaning with every thrust when Richard pinched his left nipple. A jolt of sharpness that made him hiss and groan. Two mojitos and apparently he didn't give a shit who did what to him. The sensation burned after the sharp tweak and he closed his eyes, riding it.

And riding Seb, riding the thrusts, riding the ache before Seb pulled him in closer, goaded him to lean forward, and he felt three hands stroking along his back and then Seb's long fingers wrapping around his cock. The feeling of a slicked finger touching at the edges of his asshole was surprising.

John opened his eyes, wondering enough to try and see what was happening even with the need to pant and groan interrupting his thought processes. Turned his head and saw Richard behind him, felt the finger slide in along Seb's cock, making everything seem tighter, aching. Felt kisses against his shoulder, and Seb's hips stutter for a moment, heard him moan at the addition.

It was enough to make him hitch his breath, just a bit and groan as the movement went off beat and he was stretched. "God, you really should look at yourself. You're gorgeous," Richard murmured against his shoulder, sliding the finger back and forth in counterpoint. Seb started to stroke him off harder, picking up thrusting momentum. He was keeping his eyes open now, and somehow, Richard joining was a sign that they were fair game and welcoming, because there was a man standing near, rolling a condom on before he leaned in and pressed his cock against Seb's mouth. 

And the Colonel closed his eyes for a moment, and opened his mouth, starting to suck him off.

Holy crap, that was... John couldn't believe it. Seb's cock in his ass, Richards finger and porn happening up close and personal right in front of him.

The stranger was rocking steadily into Seb, until he was balls deep, but John could still see everything as Seb gave another stutter thrust upwards, hard, enough to make his dick jump in the man's hand, while Richard played with his nipples one handed, and kissed his neck, finally crawling up onto the sofa behind him. It was all sensation, cock, ass, watching the long line of Seb's throat as the other man started to facefuck him, Richard's pleased noises behind him.

It somehow distracted him from the pressing need for orgasm though right now, he had a feeling that wouldn't stop anyone. Someone was moving in behind Richard as well and there were hands and people, and cocks everywhere.

"Have you come yet? Can I, can you take two? Or, I can suck you off..." Richard was offering, sounding shaky against his neck, one hand stroking down John's chest as he pulled the finger out and Seb started to thrust harder again, while the man in his mouth knotted his hands in short hair and stiffened. Everything felt good, humming with sensation.

He didn't know if he could take two but his attempts to say anything came out as a bit of a garbled sound. "Not...come..yet..." he managed in panting gasps.

Porn, real live porn right in front of him, and Seb's fingers stopped stroking and squeezed firmly at the base of his cock, pushing back some of that urgent feeling again. Richard's mouth was wet against him, and he hummed, moaning. "Hold on, hold on, I'll -- yes, god yes. Oh god." He barely heard the sound of foil, a crinkle of noise, and then two fingers were sliding into his ass alongside of Seb's dick, and Seb went still again. There was another man waiting to fuck his mouth after the last one, and he slid fingers into Seb's mouth while he rolled his condom on. Said something in German that John missed entirely, because that was a stretch, that was a hard stretch that was quickly replaced with a blunter, firmer pressure alongside of Seb.

"Jesus!" He had to screw his eyes shut hold his breath and shudder. It felt impossible, it was impossible. How the hell was this happening? Not even the Lieutenant with the amazingly thick dick had stretched him like this.

"Uhn, oh, oh god, you're so fucking tight, you're so tight, how..." How was he taking it, and taking it, and the question didn't stop Richard, who was shoving in steadily, until he was balls deep and Seb started to rock a little inside of him, almost reflexively while he deep throated the next waiting cock. Richard licked behind John's ear, panting as he clutched at him. It was literally taking his breath away, he didn't know how to do anything except watch the lights exploding in front of his vision, feel the movement hardwire to his cock.

He was along for the ride when he finally came, panting and collapsed forward onto Seb which someone took as an opportunity to fuck two mouths at the same time, alternating between them so John could taste latex and Seb and the other way around he guessed. He was half aware of when the stretching sensation ended, when Seb wrapped an arm around his waist. 

When hands spread his ass cheeks and a tongue slid down his crack.

He had no idea what was going on back there but Seb was holding on to him and somehow as long as Seb was holding on to him, he was sure he would be okay. He had no idea why but he just had a bone deep belief that Seb wouldn't let one of his battalion -- even a medic -- get fucked over in a bad way if he was there. John was in a mass of bodies and flesh and that arm around his waist was a lifeline. He definitely felt the intrusion of a tongue into his ass, someone's nose pressed into his crack as they licked and slurped lube and sweat from the rim of his hole. It was a feeling that made his dick twitch again, almost painful after that last orgasm.

John just held on, wondering how his evening had become this with someone rimming him and he was reaching for Seb then, to stay connected with him just feeling secure and stroking over his muscles.

Seb shook his head when the next cock stepped up to be sucked, and pulled at John just as new fingers started to pry into his stretched ass, pulled him in closer. "Hey, that's enough, let's..." He shifted them, not quite letting go, and with one foot on the couch leveraged them both so John could sit on the cushion and he was over John, crowding him up against the sofa arm, close and connected-feeling still. He didn't know what was going on, still, when Richard leaned in and started to suck his half-hard dick, his legs still tangled with Seb's. "Oh, Christ."

John was pretty sure that was the first time he'd been ambushed by a blow job. He was aware of himself enough to kiss at Seb, to try and keep his attention from all the hands running appreciatively over his body.

He felt Seb's body jar forward, gasping into John's mouth. When he broke the kiss a little, he saw one of the men from before behind him -- not as close as Seb was to John, but clearly fucking him while Richard sucked John to hardness.

He wanted that, he wanted Seb's ass, not to watch them get their rocks off. He settled for a growling murmur in Seb's ear as he kissed him of "I want your ass...I want you..." It was a fault, he knew, but he got possessive almost immediately.

Seb groaned, back bowed for a moment as he breathed through the fucking he was getting. "Christ, learn to use your dick!" Richard sucked him harder, slipped a finger behind his balls, and then pulled back to maybe help orchestrate things. John didn't know.

He just wanted to give Seb a proper fucking, and not see him making that sort of expression of not quite there. He wanted it, he wanted Seb and he showed it in kissing him, hoping the other man was going to finish up soon.

Seb kept up with the kissing, leaning into John, and as soon as the other man was done, shifted his posture and hips, reaching for John, and at least no one else tried.

"Can I?" John said fumbling for his own condom. It seemed ridiculous to be asking in the middle of an orgy gangbang but it was important to him to ask, and it gave him a moment to get ready. Condoms and lube and he was ready to go.

"Please, yes, fuck." Seb's eyes were a little glazed, but not gone, and behind him he could see Richard kissing some fellow. No immediate anything to deal with, so he could get his condom on and lube himself properly.

He was pretty sure Seb was stretched but slipping fingers in was more of a foreplay and if there was one thing he was expert at, it was finding a prostate. The army expected those exams for everyone. Then and only then after a little teasing he pushed in, and he might not have been able to compare in size but he sure as hell knew what to do with what he had. How to move, how to angle, how to keep the variation on track so the prostate did not numb up from over stimulation.

It got him a completely different reaction than the other man had gotten. He watched Seb's expression soften, relax, got panting and the eager rocking down of hips to meet his thrusts, Sebastian leaning forward to kiss, touch.

He got the impression Seb didn't get a lot of consideration when it came to being fucked. It made him all the more determined to find the movement, the hot spots that would bring genuine bliss to his expression. A twist here, a quicker pace there and the kiss, and pause to hold it where they were, and then move again in a rush like they were falling together. It was damn easy, sensing and responding to the other man's body, just the two of them again except for everything around them but he could focus to get it right, the urge to go faster and come present but not crushing.

The edge had certainly been taken off and despite the bodies around them pressing against them he had Seb's ass, his mouth, he had him and the focus to gauge his reaction. John sped up his movement, pacing it gradually so it felt like a good solid fucking. He wanted to get more depth so he tried to tilt them back.

Get a little more room, get a little more space to move, except when he stretched his legs out his foot brushed something skin, and he got grumbled at. He was able to get more depth, more swing in his movement, deeper into Seb and he didn't care about the hands smoothing over his shoulder, he was too focused on making Seb abandon that tense look of control.

He could see, too, when it went away completely, when it finally turned to all sensation for the other man, and that was when he gave into concentrating on how good Seb felt to him, clutching him tight, body arching against John's. He was more than ready to tip over into climax for his second time that night and all around them both the frenzy of bodies had settled into a sprawling heaps. Seb laid atop him a little heavily, but it felt good, counterpart to his heart slowing.

"As soon as I can move, you wanna leave?" Seb asked, a low murmur in his ear.

"Yeah, " John replied not wanting to let go. "Back to the hotel?" For some reason he didn't want to let go of Seb just then. It felt right and important.

"Oh yeah." Seb laughed a little, closed his eyes. They might have to gather up Richard, or at least see that he was all right being left there. But right now, he was content just to lie there, listening to Seb's breathing and wondering how it ever was that he had been a distant stranger.


End file.
